La garde-robe du TARDIS
by Yloveblood
Summary: La garde-robe du TARDIS était un endroit magique. On y trouvait de tout, de toutes les époques, mais surtout, il y avait une porte en bois.


Heeeey !

Comment vous allez ? C'est l'été, il fait chaud, on va à la piscine, mais surtout on lit !

Voyez, après être arrivée au bout de mes 18 livres en 2 semaines, j'ai commencé à écrire, on se demande pourquoi XD !

'Fin bref ! Je vous laisse avec un petit OS, dont la fin ne me satisfait pas, mais si vous avez deux-trois conseils, je suis vraiment preneuse ! :)

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Clara, ou encore le Docteur, ou encore le TARDIS ne m'appartiennent pas (TT) et je ne touche aucun argent ! Le seul truc qui m'appartient, c'est l'histoire !

* * *

La garde-robe du TARDIS était un lieu incroyable, regorgeant de magie. On y trouvait des habits dans tous les sens, de toutes les sortes, de toutes les tailles.

Chaque personne qui y entrait était subjuguée par la taille de la pièce, et par le nombre de vêtements qu'on y trouvait.

Du début de l'humanité à la fin, en passant par les peuples des autres planètes, chaque époque, chaque endroit avait son lot de costumes. Pour hommes, pour femmes, et même pour animaux. Êtes-vous étonnés, si je vous dis que ces derniers ont beaucoup servi ?

Clara se baladait dans la garde-robe, en quête d'habits à se mettre pour plaire à Robin des bois. En passant entre les rayons, elle vit des choses improbables. Des tuniques en poils de mammouth, ou encore des accoutrements venant visiblement du futur ( Comment était-il possible de porter quelque chose qui montrait autant de peau ?). Finalement, elle trouva son bonheur. Dans le rayon destiné à l'époque de Robin des bois, elle vit toutes sortes de choses, même des sous-vêtements. Son regard fut attiré par une robe rouge, qui lui rappela vaguement les films où l'on pouvait voir des elfes. Elle la sortit de son cintre, et récupéra les accessoires correspondants. Tout en se changeant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vu passer les vêtements du Docteur. Étaient-ils dans la garde-robe ? Clara, par exemple, n'avait pas de chambre dans le TARDIS, puisqu'elle rentrait chez elle à la fin de chaque aventure. Mais elle avait vu des portes avec des noms en passant ici. Rose, Amy et Rory, Martha, Donna, et bien d'autres... Mais elle avait aussi pu voir une chambre avec une porte plus importante que les autres. Elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait là de la chambre du Docteur. Jamais elle n'oserait y rentrer, car... c'était le Docteur. Elle l'avait déjà vu en colère, et jamais elle ne voulait que cette colère se dirige sur elle !

En ressortant, elle accrocha ses vêtements habituels sur un cintre, et marcha vers la sortie. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une porte en bois, toute simple. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de passer la tête à travers. Après tout, si on a quelque chose à cacher, on le cache. ( _Derrière une porte par exemple_ , lui souffla sa conscience... Clara la fit taire.) En ouvrant la porte, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Sur le mur devant elle, une petite armée de noeud papillon. Accrochés les uns à côté des autres, ils lui faisaient de l'œil, lui rappelant Eleven. Juste à côté, des vestes doublées rouges, et des chemises. Elle reconnut bien là Twelve. Il portait toujours la même veste. Plus loin, elle vit des costumes à rayures, bruns et bleus, et un grand manteau, accroché sur un pilier du TARDIS. À la gauche des costumes, une veste en cuir, et des pulls d'assez mauvais goût, on ne va pas se mentir. Ensuite, sans rentrer dans la pièce, elle aperçut une canne en forme de point d'interrogation, des vêtements colorés, et près du fond, une longue écharpe faite de bandes multicolores. Clara referma la porte, en souriant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir violé l'intimité du Docteur, mais en même temps, elle était heureuse de voir les vestiges des temps passés, que rien n'était oublié. Elle quitta la garde-robe du TARDIS pour rejoindre Robin des bois.

Oui, ce lieu était magique !

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? Vous avez quelques conseils ? J'ai le droit à une review ? Je pose trop de questions ? Vous en avez marre de moi ? Je dois arrêter ? Ah... Bon bah...

Bisous mes choubadindons !


End file.
